


Errores

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, SHIDGE, Shatt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: La mente de Keith trabaja a mil, vio algo que desearía nunca haber visto. Shiro debe explicárselo.





	Errores

Keith caminó por los pasillos del Castillo de los Leones, pensando en todas las carreras y juegos que habían ocurrido anteriormente en el lugar, preguntándose si desde su integración a la Espada de Marmora las cosas habían cambiado.

Vio de reojo las habitaciones de los paladines y sonrió. Entró rápidamente a su antiguo cuarto, aunque en verdad no esperaba encontrar nada.

Nunca fue una persona que guardara muchas posesiones, porque no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que las personas se encariñaran tanto a objetos sin trasfondo? Bien, su Espada tenía un lazo emocional, pero eso era diferente. ¿Por qué había personas que juntaban las cosas o imágenes sin un propósito mayor mas que el clásico "algún día me servirá"? Le parecía una perdida de espacio y tiempo.

Su habitación solía estár vacía. Solía.

Vio con atención todo el cuarto. Cuando se fue para trabajar en tiempo completo para la Espada de Marmora, se había encontrado con Pidge ofreciéndose a ayudarlo a empacar, la paladín verde se sorprendió al ver que lo único en la habitación de Keith era una almohada y mantas.

— Bien, esto es raro —había murmurado Pidge mientras rascaba su nuca, avergonzada— La ventaja de esto es el orden —sonrió— Ven.

Las pequeñas manos de la chica lo guiaron hasta su habitación, sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa de su rostro. ¿Por qué Pidge guardaba todas esas cosas?

— Es... ah...

— Aunque no lo parezca, tiene cierto orden. Puedo saber perfectamente donde están mis cosas, es un desorden registrado.

— ¿Un desorden ordenado?

— Básicamente.

— ¿Cómo duermes si tu cama está llena de herramientas? —imitaciones de los paladines en basura.

Pidge encogió sus hombros.

— Generalmente duermo en la sala o me quedo dormida en el suelo cuando estoy con mi computadora, el cuarto es más un taller que un lugar para dormir —comentó Pidge mientras movía un poco las cosas del piso para caminar con tranquilidad.

— Puedes usar mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Pidge mostraron su confusión.

— Yo no estaré aquí por un tiempo, puedes mantener tu taller y dormir en mi habitación.

— Una oferta tentadora, pero no es necesario —sonrió Pidge de vuelta— Estoy segura de algo: Venceremos a Lotor, pronto podrás volver y seguiremos con la rutina. Lance querrá pelear contigo, Shiro los regañará y Hunk y yo apostaremos quien ganará.

La ceja de Keith se alzó, cuestionando de manera divertida.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Pidge soltó una risa— Descuida, si cambias de opinión, puedes pasar a mi habitación. No tengo problema, así también evitaré que Lance la rompa.

— No lo creo capaz. Lance te quiere tanto como el resto.

Ahora sabía que la opinión de Pidge había cambiado. Una almohada y mantas verdes estaban en la cama, al lado, una mesita con una computadora. Curiosamente, le agradó aquello. Caminó hasta la cama, acostándose, acomodando su cabeza en la suave almohada, se relajó al sentir el olor de Pidge pendiente en las sábanas, era cálido, como el hogar. Adoraba eso, muy pocas personas lo podían relajar tanto, sin estár al pendiente de cumplir expectativas o ser juzgado, era transportado a una etapa muy feliz, donde había seguridad, las mantas sobre él lo hicieron sentir el toque cálido de una vida hogareña y pacífica, al contrario de las frías paredes de la misma habitación que tiempo atrás le transmitían un aire de soledad aún mas grande. Sorprendentemente, un cambio fuerte. Solo por la presencia de los objetos de la castaña en el lugar.

Unos gritos de los paladines lo despertaron, obligándole a tomar la espada debajo de la almohada y pararse de manera automática.

— ¡Ya cállate, Lance! —escuchó el quejido de Pidge a través de la puerta. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuerte, dando a entender que se acercaban. Bajó la espada.

—  _"Oh, amo tu hermoso cabello negro. ¡Y tus músculos!" —_ escuchó la burla en la voz del actual paladín rojo, acentuándola aún más por el tono agudo que usaba.

— Lance, estoy a 3 ticks de patear tu maldito trasero para enviarte a la próxima luna —Pidge soltó un gruñido, distinguía la vergüenza en la amenaza.

—  _"¿Yo? Por supuesto que estoy de tu lado, las decisiones de los otros son irresponsablemente divertidas, las tuyas son magníficamente buenas y aburridas"_

 _—_ Lance...

Escuchó los pasos detenerse.

— _"Y tus ojos son preciosamente únicos"_

— McClain... Cierra tu gran bocota.

— ¡Tú no deberías dejar tus cosas por el suelo!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien entró a mi cuarto sin permiso!

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo sabría que era tu diario?

— ¡¿Y por qué leías mis cosas para empezar?!

Pidge soltó un suspiro, dejando muy en claro el fastidio que sentía. Keith escuchó unos pequeños pasos rápidos atravesando casi por completo el pasillo.

—  _"Y tu trasero se ve bien con el uniforme"_

—... ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN QUIZNAK!

Los pasos aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, acompañados por gritos y risas burlonas, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Matt! ¡Sálvame de tu hermana!

Logró distinguir las risas del recién llegado hermano de Pidge, probablemente más dispuesto a reírse del pequeño torbellino que perseguía a Lance que a ayudarlo.

Las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Keith, era normal que Lance y Pidge hicieran bromas entre ellos, también era normal que Lance no respetase la privacidad o espacio personal, y, según tenía entendido, el diario de Pidge ya había sido secuestrado anteriormente por Hunk, pero Pidge solo lo había reprimido levemente, en cambio, a Lance lo perseguía por todo el castillo.

Había algo seguro, Pidge no estaba tan molesta por la violación a su privacidad, Lance la molestaba con un tema en específico. Alguien en específico.

Su cabello cubrió parte de sus ojos cuando dio una vuelta para sentarse en la cama, lo tomó y acomodó para no bloquear su vista.

_Cabello negro..._

_Decisiones aburridas..._

No. Dudaba que fuese por él.

Tomó su espada, viendo su reflejo en busca de respuestas que sabía en el fondo no llegarían. Su piel pálida, ojeras enormes por sus últimas misiones, ojos violeta.

_Ojos poco comunes..._

Sintió la necesidad de verificar físicamente su cuerpo, específicamente, las partes nombradas. Se contuvo, preguntándose el porqué pensaba en la escena anterior y porqué le hacía ilusión que Lance se hubiese referido a él a la hora de molestar a la pequeña paladín verde.

No comprendía el porque su mente trataba de relacionarlo a él, le resultaba aún más confuso la pequeña gota de vergüenza y felicidad que se había colocado en él.

Buscó motivos para su alegría, probablemente era natural tras escuchar que hablaban "bien" de él, después de todo, Pidge era de confianza y él se sentía apreciado.

Miró la computadora de Pidge ubicada a un lado, enfocándose en una abolladura que tenía en la parte superior, esta había sido anteriormente producida por él.

Unos meses atrás, antes de su partida a la Espada de Marmora, se había encontrado a Pidge tecleando en su computadora cuando era la hora de la siesta, Pidge terminó convenciéndolo de quedarse despierto para ver un CD que había conseguido en el mercado espacial. Keith no había dudado que fue una película terrible, pero había pasado un buen rato, al menos hasta que Shiro apareció, encontrándolos arropados con una misma manta, provocando un ligero susto en Keith que mandó al suelo a la inocente computadora. Agradeció que Pidge no se enojó con él, pero no agradeció para nada el interrogatorio por parte de Shiro.

— Pidge, ¿huh? No me sorprende —sonrió Shiro. Keith lo volteó a ver con confusión.

— ¿Qué?

— Está bien, Keith. No es necesario que lo ocultes, yo no tengo problemas con que te guste Pidge.

Keith se ahogó en seco, mirando a Shiro como si se hubiese vuelto loco, sus mechones de cabello negro bloquearon levemente su vista, dándole un aire más confuso y ansioso al notar sus mejillas rojas.

— ¿Q... Qué..?

— Está bien.

— No, espera. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

Shiro encogió sus hombros y soltó una risa al ver el rostro de Keith.

— Supongo que debí verlo antes, ambos se entienden muy bien. Pidge te aprecia mucho, estoy seguro de que su relación podría avanzar —colocó su mano en el hombro de Keith como señal de apoyo.

El corazón de Keith latió con más fuerza, completamente avergonzado por lo que Shiro acababa de decir, no esperaba que Shiro le comentara sobre ese tema, nunca habían tenido conversaciones así. El rostro de Shiro se mantenía pacífico. Notó bien lo que Shiro acababa de insinuar.

Pero Shiro había llegado a una conclusión errónea, eso creía Keith. Pidge era genial, claro. Podían entenderse sin problema alguno, quizá con diferencias, pero estaban sincronizados de una manera inexplicable,  comprendían rápidamente como se sentía el otro o que pensaba, moviéndose en automático durante las batallas, completando las frases del otro.

— No. Shiro, Pidge y yo somos amigos.

— ¿Temes que te rechace?

— Si... ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo... somos amigos, solo eso. Ninguno siente nada más, y... bueno, no creo poder manejar algo así. Tu sabes que siempre estuve solo, estár aquí contigo y los chicos es mas divertido de lo que creía. Pero no creo lazos de ese tipo.

— ¿Entonces nunca te ha gustado nadie? —Keith negó— ¿Y cómo sabrás cuando sea el momento?

— No ocurrirá.

— Seguro —Shiro lo confirmó usando el tono sarcástico pero conmovido de un adulto cuando un pequeño menciona algo imposible, lo dicen solo para satisfacer al infante y no romper sus ilusiones.

Antes de que Keith pudiese decir algo, Shiro partió de la sala, dejando solo.

Al pasar las semanas, el asunto parecía olvidado por Shiro, Keith fingía lo mismo, ocultando lo mucho que lo atormentaba la pregunta. Fue al área de entrenamiento.

Encendió el simulador.

El lazo de amistad que lo unía a los paladines era muy bueno para perderlo, sabía que dolería si este se rompía. ¿Una relación?

Su espada partió a la mitad a su atacante.

Estaba seguro de que era un paso enorme, requería una responsabilidad demasiado grande, no estaba listo para nada de eso.

Esquivó el golpe de un droide.

Las relaciones eran sinónimo de unidad, lealtad, compartir y apoyar, había alguien con quien él quería hacerlo.

Golpeó al robot que lo atacaría por la espalda.

Quizá, en un futuro, cuando todo fuera tranquilo, él querría estár con alguien, alguien brillante con su identidad ya registrada y firmemente tatuada en su mente.

Darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar lo detuvo, procesando lo que había pensado.

— ¿A mi me...? —salió como un murmullo, el cual fue detenido cuando recibió un golpe del último robot en la nuca, provocando que Keith se desmayara, para luego aparecer en una cryopod con el resto de paladines preocupados.

Los meses pasaban, con Keith cada vez más aterrado y confundido al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Shiro tenía razón.

Volviendo del recuerdo, Keith frotó su rostro con algo de reproche.

— Bien. Supongo que aún no lo supero.

Había olvidado aquel asunto, quizá, Shiro estaba equivocado, probablemente Keith sentía mucho aprecio por la paladín verde por la relación de confianza y comprensión que mantenían entre si. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con alguien (además de Shiro, claro), estár con Pidge era sencillo, cómodo, acogedor... era hogar.

Su lado ingenuo había deseado creer que se había confundido, pero sentir su corazón acelerado nuevamente por culpa de una suposición en favor a una buena opinión de Pidge sobre él lo hacía notar un par de cosas.

— ¿Por qué...? —se quejó— De todas las personas en la galaxia, ¿Por qué soy yo quien pasa por esto?

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, agotado mentalmente. Minutos después, decidió que era suficiente, salió de su habitación con la idea de encontrar a los paladines caminando por ahí, pero probablemente estaban en sus antiguos puestos, Pidge y Hunk revisando a los leones, Shiro y Lance hablando sobre cualquier cosa, Corán supervisando, Allura y Lotor resolviendo cualquier cosa entre los coqueteos poco discretos. Lanzó un vistazo a la sala de entrenamiento, vacía.

Generalmente, Keith adoraba cuando eso ocurría, la pista era enteramente de él, pero en esa situación él no deseaba entrenar, nunca creyó que llegaría el día, pero deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Hunk? —llamó al entrar en la cocina, al lado de Hunk, Coran dictaba unas instrucciones y Lance mordía algunas galletas.

— ¡Hola, Keith! Ven, Coran me está enseñando a preparar una receta de su infancia —Hunk habló con energía, haciendo sonreír a Keith.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

— No mucho —respondió Hunk. La vista de Keith se dirigió a Lance, notando una marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla del cubano. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

— Uh...

— Los animales pequeños no controlan su ira —respondió Lance en murmullo con algo de dificultad mientras tomaba una galleta con lo que Keith creía eran chispas de chocolate— Tengo la teoría de que es debido a sus pequeños cuerpos. No resisten demasiada furia y explotan.

Keith lo miró confuso, pero antes de preguntar lo obvio, Coran lo detuvo.

— ¿Que te trajo aquí, número 4? —cuestionó Coran.

— Quería... —los nervios domaron a Keith —Bueno, si ustedes están libres. No lo se, ¿Pasar el rato? Yo... —soltó un suspiro, eliminando su ansiedad— Los extraño, chicos.

Los ojos de los 3 hombres se llenaron de lágrimas, Coran abrazó a Hunk en busca de consuelo, Lance se paró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Keith, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Es bueno tener tu greña de vuelta, al menos por un tiempo —sonrió Lance.

— ¿Qué obsesión tienes con mi greña? —preguntó Keith con burla al separarse del abrazo.

— Te hace perder encanto, ¡No es bueno para las chicas! —Keith encogió los hombros, despreocupado— No, olvídalo. Se de alguien a quien le gusta.

Los sentidos de Keith se activaron nuevamente.

— En unos momentos salen las últimas galletas, iremos en 5 minutos, Keith —sonrió Hunk mientras encendía la luz del horno.

— Mientras tanto yo buscaré a Allura, ustedes terminen para reunirnos lo antes posible —comentó Coran saliendo de la habitación.

Después de eso, Keith caminó hacia afuera, vagando por los pasillos para matar los minutos que faltaban. Casi llegó a la sala de descanso, escuchando dos risas suaves, murmuros de burla como si se dijeran un secreto muy privado, reconoció la voz de Shiro.

Se acercó lentamente, asomándose por la puerta.

Había un sillón del cual solo podía ver el espaldar, notó a una figura delgada apoyada en este, un brazo colgando sobre el sillón con unos anteojos en mano, y la figura de Shiro inclinada sobre esta, soltando risas pequeñas para después inclinarse y besar a la figura.

Keith se mantuvo rígido, vio como unas manos pálidas tomaban a Shiro por la nuca, acercándolo para profundizar el beso, Shiro se mostró sorprendido, para luego acceder y continuar el beso, acariciando los mechones castaños de su pareja.

Keith tragó en seco. Sintió sus piernas temblar ante el peso de su cuerpo, perdiendo el equilibrio de inmediato, sus brazos cayeron, tenía la inexplicable necesidad de apoyarse en la pared. Corazón acelerado ante la escena, un zumbido insoportable alrededor de sus oídos, mareo.

El golpe que su mano provocó en la pared del pasillo fue el causante de la distracción de Shiro.

Los segundos en que Keith y Shiro se dirigían la mirada fijamente fueron largos para ambos, incapaces de articular una palabra.

— Ke... —los pies de Keith lo dirigieron hacia afuera rápidamente— ¡Keith!

Las voces de Shiro y de Pidge habían sido bloqueadas automáticamente, Keith era incapaz de escuchar algo que no fuese eco, los llamados eran murmullos rechazados por su cerebro.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su malestar cuando se encerró en su habitación tras perder de vista a Shiro.

Era una sensación de traición insoportable, no comprendía la razón. Él y Pidge no eran más que amigos, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Naturalmente, el tenía a Pidge bajo una vista más fuerte que la de una simple amistad por trabajo, era natural sentirse vacío, pero no traicionado y decepcionado como se sentía en ese momento.

Lo que había escuchado por parte de Lance y Pidge tenía más sentido, era seguro que a Pidge le gustaba Shiro.

— ¡Keith! —la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Shiro con un semblante que hacía notar su preocupación— ¡No quería que te enteraras así! Yo... No creí que tú...

Solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, aún angustiado por el pequeño sentimiento de devastación.

— Tú...

— Keith... —Takashi soltó un suspiro— Te juro que yo iba a decírtelo, pero... temía tu reacción. Tenía algo de miedo, yo... por un momento no creí que fuese algo que tu aprobaras, eres importante para mí, Keith...

Algo de su malestar cobró sentido, la rabia y decepción aumentando de golpe. Shiro sabía, o al menos, sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de Keith hacia la paladín verde, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué intentaba probar?

Sintió su corazón más acelerado, ansiedad, su piel ardiendo.

— ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

Shiro retrocedió ante el grito de Keith, agachando la mirada al notar las pupilas de Keith enrojecer. Keith se sintió culpable ante la reacción.

— No pensé que...

— Shiro, tú... —había un nudo en su garganta, respiró hondo— ¿Desde cuando...?

— Hace mucho, desde la misión Kerberos —respondió mecánicamente, apartando la vista.

Keith mantuvo el silencio por un par de minutos, adolorido.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste si Pidge me gustaba, entonces? —era lo doloroso, ¿Shiro no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué plantó la duda en Keith si él ya sentía algo por la niña Holt?— ¿Querías asegurarte?

— Yo no... Espera, ¿Qué?

— Me interrogaste hace tiempo sobre lo que sentía por Pidge, ¿Planeabas saberlo para salir con ella?

— Keith... No —Shiro se relajó, analizando lo que había ocurrido— Creo que hay un malentendido.

Shiro soltó una risa, Keith lo miró confundido.

— Shiro, acabo de verte besando a...

— A Matt.

Keith se detuvo, abriendo y cerrando la boca para intentar decir algo, aún procesando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué?

— Matt y yo comenzamos a salir hace algunas semanas —sonrió Shiro— Creímos que estábamos solos y... bueno, tu lo viste.

Solo había visto la melena castaña, relacionándola rápidamente con Pidge. Deseaba intensamente desaparecer del lugar.

— Quiznak —golpeó su frente, dejándose caer en la cama.

Shiro soltó una risa, para luego ponerse serio.

— Iba a decírtelo, en serio. Nadie se entera aún, eres el primero en saberlo. Matt y yo estábamos preocupados al respecto, tu sabes, aún se juzga solo por ser...

— No. Shiro, está bien —se recompuso— Felicidades, si tú te sientes bien estando con Matt, yo no tengo ningún problema. Y estoy convencido de que los chicos tampoco, es normal. Sigues siendo tú, no nos importa con quien salgas, te queremos de igual forma.

Shiro sonrió, abrazando a Keith.

— Gracias, hermano.

— No hay problema —sonrió de vuelta— Iba a buscarte por que todos nos reuniríamos para pasar el rato, dile a Matt.

— Entiendo —Shiro se separó, caminando hacia la salida— ¿El resto ya sabe?

— ¿Puedes decirle a Pidge? No la he visto.

— Creo que será mejor que la llames tú, distraído —sonrió Shiro— Dile todo —guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Cállate, Shiro! ¡No pasó nada! —reclamó sonrojado a la puerta. Shiro entró nuevamente.

— Tu rabieta por mi beso con "ella" y las cosas de Pidge en tu cuarto me dicen algo diferente.


End file.
